Fml
by DenIcey
Summary: RusSea and TentaSea. Don't like, don't read. Shota.


**Warning, Shota.**

Fuck his life. It all started when he went over to Ivan's house and after a few hours, Peter had gotten pinned to the bed. What was Ivan doing? The twelve year old wasn't quite sure what Ivan was doing.. though he did know that he was naked under the taller man who still had his clothing. Whatever the Russian was doing, it felt good. The licks and nips at his neck.. and the stroking, yet Peter didn't understand why Ivan was stroking his length. It was weird but it felt good. The only time he did protest is when a finger was shoved into him, then a second, then a third. It hurt.. it was uncomfortable, especially since the fingers were dry. It only got worse when Ivan started to move his fingers and stretch him, causing Peter to spread his legs further then they already are. He was almost on the verge of tears in all truth but felt relieved when the fingers were pulled out of him.. after a moment of nothing, he was about to get up but Ivan stopped him and suddenly thrust his entire length into the smaller boy who let out a high pitched screech. Despite this, Ivan had only gotten himself half way in, forced himself the rest of the way and then stilled so that Peter could get use to the feeling. Peter just took a pillow and put it over his face so he didn't give Ivan the satisfaction of seeing him cry.. especially after a few moments when Ivan started to move again. Slow and steady at first which Peter didn't mind, then faster, harder.. near literally being fucked into the bed as Ivan forced himself deeper. Yes, it hurt but then when that one spot was hit repeatedly and dead on, he was turned into a moaning and crying mess. This was kept up for awhile until Peter came and Ivan came in him shortly after. It was just the afternoon, seriously? Well dammit, Peter couldn't walk. Shortly after recovering, Ivan pulled out of Peter, got a vibrator from the desk drawer and shoved it into the younger man and turned it onto the highest setting. Afterwards, he let Peter masturbate.. Ivan left the room.

He watched Ivan leave the room, curious that the vibrator didn't move like Ivan did, Peter began to mess with the vibrator which took him awhile since he didn't think he could do that to himself. Soon though, the only thing he managed was shoving it further into himself which initially caused Peter to give up though he did start to stroke himself like Ivan had done, moaning in pure bliss as he rolled onto his stomach. For the most part, he just let the vibrator continue going.. until he came, recovered and found away to get it to shut off. It took a few more moments but Peter managed to get it out of himself, then attempted to stand but fell. Attempted again and fell.. third attempt he was stumbling with a small limp but he managed to take a shower, get clothes on and head down stairs to the living room. He decided to leave so he didn't have to put up with anymore of that, limping out of the home after a goodbye and out of the house. About an hour later, he entered a forest.

In the forest, something happened that he didn't quite expect.. just walking and something wrapped around his leg and lifted him off the ground. The vines were alive, apparently. "Let me go!" Peter struggled but more vine-like tentacles wrapped around him and kept him still. One tentacle around each wrist and ankle.. while another was ripping off the fabric and another tentacle was shoved into his mouth. Gagging and coughing yet the tentacle was only forced deeper with every time he tried to get it out of his mouth so Peter forced himself to get his gag reflex to relax.. that went to hell as another tentacle forced itself into his already used hole.. Ivan had took his virginity earlier that day and he was still sore. Whatever those things were, it decided to give him a thorough fucking and that.. tentacle also was apparently able to come in Peter who also released, he actually enjoyed it. Though the tentacles were going to have turns with him it seemed since he wasn't out down but a larger tentacle which was about arms thick showed itself before thrusting suddenly into Peter who screamed. Oh god, that thing was bigger then Ivan and it seemed to have a friend.. a second, the same size as the last, forced itself into Peter who let out another scream. He felt like he was being split in half, he could feel blood running down his legs and dripping out of his ass. The two tentacles began to violently fuck him, he cried out nearly every time.. He got no pleasure from this, whatsoever. This was kept up for about an hour or two until both tentacles released inside of him. Still.. they didn't let him go. "You are my bitch now," One of the tentacles declared from within the forest, then Peter was carried off to forever be the tentacles sex doll.


End file.
